robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret of a Wreck
''Secret of a wreck '''Secret of a wreck' Part 1.1: Why did Doctor Ross’ plane crash? It’s time to find out! *Speak with Doctor Ross : Reward: 150 , 50 Deciphering the flight's recording Part 1.2: Of course, you won’t be able to find specialized equipment on the island, but you are clever at making do with what you have. *Harvest Lemons on your Island 56 times (harvest time: 16 hours) *Find 8 rusty Nailes from the Withered Crops Collection *Create Flight Record (can be created in the Radio Cabin. Needed: Black Box (found during Floating Debris and 12 Loudspeakers (get them for Totems or ask from friends)) : Reward: 100 , 6 Wheat ''Basics of Navigation '''Basics of Navigation' Part 2.1: If our calculations are right, the Island is located at this precise point on the Map. *View the Map : Reward: 150 , 50 Precious Supplies Part 2.2: All storms come to this island from the new island. Perhaps it’s not just a coincidence? You should collect some supplies for the journey. *Have 32 Water Bottles *Harvest Wheat on your Island 48 times *Find 6 Lizard skins on Fort Island : Reward: 150 , Revitalizer 4x4 ''Cruel Storm '''Cruel Storm' Part 3.1: Perhaps the Tikki know how you can get to the Island of Storms? *Speak with Undugi : Reward: 150 , 50 ''Guiding Light '''Reference Point' Who is that mysterious C.O.? Whoever he is, his notes have always been very helpful. * Have the Lighthouse * Cut down 15 Trees Hint: cutting down a stump at a friends' Island counts as a Tree!!! * Find 10 Ostrich Eggs from the Ostrich Collection : Reward: 150 , 5 Guiding Light It’s impossible to navigate in the fog that surrounds the Island of Storms. A strong searchlight would be really helpful. * Create a powerful Searchlight (needed: 45 Copper Dishes and 12 Electric Bulbs) * Find 12 Rakes from the Withered crops (Dry Vegetable Bed) Collection * Find 2 silver Rings from the Sea Trash (Waste) Collection : Reward: 250 3 Fabric Light in the darkness All you have to do is to mount the new searchlight on your Lighthouse and you can travel to the Island of Storms. * Improve the Lighthouse (Needed: 15 Fabric, 15 Paint, 15 Tiles, 15 Resin, 15 Stones, a Powerful Searchlight) * Find 25 Chips from the Potatoes Collection on your Island * Find 18 portions of Goat's cheese : Reward: 2500 , 500 To the Adventures! Nobody knows what will await you at the Island of Storms. Perhaps you will finally meet the mysterious C.O. who has been leaving you messages. * Get to the Island of Storms : Reward: 150 , 50 ''Quickly! Help! '''Rabid dogs' Quickly, help the poor man! It’s obvious that those dogs are not just playing! * Get rid of the Dogs : Reward: 150 , 50 Introduction Now that the threat is gone, you could talk with him. I wonder how he ended up in such an unfriendly place? * Speak with Nicholas : Reward: 150 , 50 Remember everything Professor Nicholas is obviously not feeling well. You must somehow bring him to his senses. Perhaps he will feel better if he sees some familiar objects? * Find 8 Mechanical Beetles from the Island of Storms Collection * Find 12 Dog Collars from the Dog Collection * Find 20 pieces of reinforced Concrete : Reward: 100 , 250 Voices from the past Maybe these traces of an accident will help Nicholas remember what happened here? *Speak with Nicholas : Reward: 150 , 50 Mysterious device It seems that it's missing some pieces. If only Nicholas could remember which ones... *Find 12 Beams from the Island of Storms Collection *Have 12 Punchcards (buy for Totems or ask friends) *Find 12 Hypnosis Watches from the Python Collection :Reward: 5 , 250 Pure Energy We can only hope that it wasn't this transformer that caused the explosion that Nicholas was talking about. *Speak with Nicholas *Turn the Transformer on and obtain Pure Energy : Reward: 150 , 50 Green Energy The operating principle is simple. It seems that you will need to exercise your memory to the full to use this transformer. *Obtain 50 Pure Energy *Find 25 sweet Carrots on your Island *Find 9 Condensers from the Lightning Collection : Reward: 2500 , 10 Pure Energy New questions It's time to ask Nicholas several questions. It seems that he remembers a lot more than he says. *Speak with Nicholas : Reward: 150 , 50 One-armed bandit Nicholas said that it's very easy. All you have to do is charge it, put in a coin, pull the lever and wait a bit. *Have 100 Pure Energy (get it by playing the Memory game) *Charge the Generator *Play with the One-armed bandit 45 times (every spin costs 5 Pure Energy) : Reward: 150 , Lucky Cocktail Unanswered questions Are you going to be able to get some answers out of Nicholas? *Find 36 Cogs from the One-armed bandit (Reactor) Collection *Find 18 Magnets from the Lightning Collection *Find 21 burned Branches from the Island of Storms Collection : Reward: 750 , Solar system model ----